You are my heaven
by mannlicher
Summary: Od wypędzenia aniołów z Nieba minęło kilka miesięcy. Dean i Sam pewnego dnia jadą zbadać niczym niewyróżniającą się spośród reszty sprawę. Podczas podróży zauważają blondyna w podartych ubraniach podążającego wzdłuż wyboistej drogi. Zaintrygowani podjeżdżają do nieznajomego, nie przewidują tego, że ów mężczyzną jest Szatan we własnej osobie. Sam/Lucyfer (Samifer, Domestic AU).
1. Różnica

Zielonooki brunet otworzył bagażnik czarnego Chevroleta i wrzucił do niego dużą torbę wypełnioną po brzegi bronią palną, pojemnikami z solą, butelkami wody święconej i kilkoma nożami. Następnie zamknął klapę i usiadł na niej w oczekiwaniu na swojego brata. Wczorajszego wieczoru znaleźli sprawę w Kensington – mieście oddalonym o niecałe trzydzieści mil od ich aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania, więc postanowili tam pojechać i nieco powęszyć. Z uzyskanych informacji wywnioskowali, że będą polować na zwykłego ducha, w najgorszym wypadku na poltergeista.

Po kilku chwilach porośnięte bluszczem drzwi otworzyły się. Z bunkra wyszedł Dean trzymający w dłoni na wpół zjedzoną kanapkę i skinieniem głowy nakazał Samowi wsiąść do Impali. Gdy skończył posiłek, również wpakował się do samochodu i przekręcił klucz w stacyjce. Ryk silnika wypełnił okolicę, przez co kilka ptaków zerwało się z gałęzi bezlistnych drzew, by odlecieć w kierunku szarego nieba.

Winchesterowie przez pierwsze minuty podróży nie odzywali się do siebie, jednak już po kilku milach zaczęli ze sobą żartować. Wspominali stare, dobre czasy, gdy ich jedynym zmartwieniem było nawiedzenie przez ducha bądź opętanie przez demona. Gdy nie musieli się martwić o setki, a może nawet tysiące aniołów toczących swe bitwy na Ziemi. Od zamknięcia Nieba minęło prawie pół roku, a liczba ofiar przekraczała najśmielsze przypuszczenia. Anielskie łaski będące zbyt potężne dla ludzkich, nieodpowiednich naczyń stanowiły najmniejszy problem. Najgorsi byli przywódcy większych grup niebiańskich istot za wszelką cenę chcący dostać się na szczyt, zyskać najwięcej popleczników i zabić tych, którzy się im sprzeciwią.

Minął kwadrans, a ciężkie, ciemne chmury zebrały się nad ich głowami. Znajdowali się na jakimś pustkowiu, z dala od cywilizacji i porządnej autostrady, skazani na wyboistą nawierzchnię. Już po sekundzie pierwsze krople deszczu rozbijały się o przednią szybę pojazdu. Dean zaczął się wiercić w swoim fotelu, zacisnął palce na kierownicy i pochylił lekko do przodu. Włączył wycieraczki, by poprawić sobie widoczność i łokciem zaczepił Sama. Wyrwany z zamyśleń brunet spojrzał w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się jego brat i również wytężył wzrok. Nie spodziewali się spotkać nikogo na takich bezdrożach.

Wzdłuż jezdni szedł dość wysoki mężczyzna w podartych i brudnych ubraniach, utykający na jedną nogę. Bracia popatrzyli na siebie, wspólnie decydując, że nie można zostawić człowieka w potrzebie na jakimś zadupiu. Starszy łowca zwolnił trochę i podjechał w stronę nieznajomego, by spytać czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Sammy otworzył szybę i, widząc twarz mężczyzny, zaklął głośno. Dean popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na kulejącego blondyna. Głośny pisk opon rozniósł się echem po bezludziu. Zaaferowany podróżnik zmierzył wzrokiem czarny samochód i znajdujących się w nim ludzi, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Cholera jasna! – krzyknął Dean otwierając drzwi Impali i skierował się w stronę nieznajomego. Natomiast Sam wytrzeszczył oczy wpatrując się z przerażeniem w sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego naprzeciw niego.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie... to niemożliwe... nie, to się nie dzieję naprawdę... – powtarzał w kółko mając nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar i zaraz się obudzi.

– Winchester...? – blondyn zapytał jedynie zanim został uderzony w twarz rękojeścią pistoletu. Upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność, dając braciom szansę na związanie go i swobodne wrzucenie do bagażnika.

Jednak nie było to tak proste jak mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Na samym początku Sam nie mógł wyjść z szoku. No cóż, widok Lucyfera szwendającego się po ulicy nie można zaliczyć do codziennych, a fakt, że nie próbuje on na ciebie wskoczyć i wydrapać ci oczu jest jeszcze bardziej zdumiewający, zważywszy na to, że jesteś osobą, która powtórnie wpędziła go do Piekła.

Z Szatanem w bagażniku – oh, jak to absurdalnie brzmi – zielonoocy czym prędzej ruszyli w stronę bunkra i znajdującego się w nim lochu, dającego im odrobinę przewagi nad archaniołem. Podróż powrotna minęła w ciszy i niezręcznych kaszlnięciach, żaden z mężczyzn się nie odzywał, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

Warczenie Chevroleta ustało. Sam wpatrywał się tępo w krajobraz otaczający bunkier, a Dean oddychał głęboko.

– Co teraz? – odezwał się po chwili młodszy łowca.

– Zgaduję, że musimy go jakoś przenieść do domu. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie ocknął – blondyna przeszły ciarki na samą myśl o konfrontacji z Diabłem.

Jednak nie mieli wyjścia, bądź co bądź, nie mogli pozwolić Lucyferowi ot tak spacerować po ulicy. Teraz nasuwało się pytanie co z nim zrobić. Mogli go związać w lochu, narysować nowe, potężniejsze sigile, wezwać Castiela i dowiedzieć się, co archanioł robi na wolności. Jakim cudem wydostał się z Klatki, a co dziwniejsze, dlaczego nie rozpoczął kolejnej apokalipsy ani nie próbował znaleźć i przekonać Sama do powiedzenia „tak"?

Dean zatarł dłonie i wyszedł z samochodu, zabierając ze sobą kluczyk. Wyższy mężczyzna uczynił podobnie. Jak bardzo nie chciał widzieć Szatana, tak bardzo nie mógł zostawić swojego brata z tym wszystkim samego, więc wziął tylko głęboki oddech zanim otworzyli bagażnik. Na ich szczęście Diabeł wciąż był nieprzytomny, jedynie mruczał coś pod nosem, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się obudzić w najbliższym czasie.

– Bierzesz nogi czy ręce? – spytał Sam.

– Zdecydowanie nogi – westchnął i nachylił się nad blondynem, a następnie chwycił jego kostki i niezbyt delikatnie wyciągnął ze schowka.

Młodszy Winchester z odrazą oplótł swoje ręce wokół klatki piersiowej Lucyfera i na „trzy" uniósł go w powietrze. Potykając się raz za razem, zanieśli ciało archanioła do piwnicy, usadowili w żelaznym krześle z grubymi kajdanami, dla bezpieczeństwa kilka razy obwiązali łańcuchami i opuścili prywatne więzienie Szatana ocierając spocone czoła. Następnie udali się w stronę kuchni, by odetchnąć i zebrać myśli, ewentualnie opróżnić butelkę jakiegoś trunku.

Pomieszczenie było urządzane kilkadziesiąt, a może nawet kilkaset lat temu, więc nie zawierało nowoczesnych technologii, ale lodówka, jak i przestronny barek, były bogato zaopatrzone. Na środku znajdywał się duży, dębowy stół z grawerowanymi krawędziami, wokół niego ustawiono sześć krzeseł. Ściany obwieszone były szafkami ze standardowym wyposażeniem, a trzy komody egzystowały obok siebie, sąsiadując ze wspominaną wcześniej lodówką, na lewo od drzwi. Na prawo od wejścia, na przeciw wielkich szaf, umieszczono zlew, barek i, o dziwo, półkę na książki. Wszystko w odcieniach ciemnego brązu prezentowało się bardzo przytulnie, a meble i podłoga wykonana z drewna niesamowicie kosztownie.

Dean otworzył szafkę, chwycił dwie szklaneczki, postawił na stole, po czym z barku wyciągnął napoczętą już whisky. Nalał sobie i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego brata. Sammy wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w odklejającą się etykietkę alkoholu.

– Wszystko okej? – zainteresował się blondyn.

– A jak myślisz? – sarknął w odpowiedzi. – Jest świetnie, to tylko Lucyfer chcący mi uprzykrzyć życie.

– Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale nie musisz od razu rzucać sarkazmem na lewo i prawo – skarcił go Dean. – Może ty trochę ochłoniesz, a ja zadzwonię po Casa – zaproponował.

– Tak, to dobry pomysł – oddech Sama nieznacznie przyspieszył. Nie jego winą było to, że niepokoiła go obecność Diabła.

– Hej, posłuchaj mnie – dodał, gdy brunet stał już w drzwiach – nie ważne co by to nie było, poradzimy sobie z tym. Tak jak zawsze.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ponieważ jego brat wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Skierował się do swojego pokoju, by odpocząć i przemyśleć parę spraw. Szedł długim, niezbyt dobrze oświetlonym korytarzem, wpatrując się w podłogę. Chwilę później wszedł do swojego pokoju i opadł ciężko na łóżko.

Postanowił zacząć układać fakty od początku. Lucyfer wydostał się z Piekła. Czy to znaczy, że Michał również chodzi po Ziemi? Jeśli istniałaby możliwość, że dwójka archaniołów opuściła Klatkę, to już dawno któryś z nich skończyłby martwy. W końcu taki był odwieczny plan, brat zabije brata i uchroni świat przed niechlubnym końcem lub, jeśli mu się nie uda, do niego doprowadzi. A może Lucyferowi udało się go zabić? Nie, to bezsensu, przecież ludzie jeszcze żyją i nic nie wskazuje na rozpoczęcie Armagedonu. Patrząc na to w ten sposób, Sam wydedukował, że Michał nadal musi tkwić w piekielnych czeluściach. Dlaczego więc w takim razie tylko Szatan się wydostał? Od jak dawna jest na wolności? Wygląda na to, że będą musieli go przesłuchać.

Z czego on na pewno się na to nie pisze. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ma dość. Dość wszystkiego co ma jakikolwiek związek z blondynem. Najpierw sny, w których Lucyfer pojawiał się pod postacią Jess. Następnie wiadomość, że jest jego wybranym naczyniem. A przekonanie Szatana, że się zgodzi, że pozwoli mu zawładnąć jego ciałem powodowało u Sama bóle głowy. Czy Lucyfer faktycznie od samego początku wiedział, że się zgodzi i zostanie wpuszczony do środka? Jeśli tak, to musiał także przewidzieć to, że brunet się mu oprze i go wypędzi.

Łowca pamiętał to uczucie, gdy był opętany przez Lucyfera. Zapamiętał je, ponieważ nigdy w swoim całym życiu nie czuł się podobnie. Był pełny, kompletny. Tylko wtedy, przez ten moment, gdy wraz z archaniołem stanowili jedność. Zawsze wiedział, że czegoś mu brakowało, jakiejś cząstki duszy, małego kawałeczka, ale myślał, że chodziło o miłość, że jeszcze nie znalazł tej jedynej kobiety, wybranki serca. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, był świadom, że chodziło o Lucyfera. Od zawsze chodziło o niego i tylko o niego. Winchester nie czuł tego przy Jessice ani przy Sarze ani przy Madison ani przy Ruby ani przy Amelii... Przy nikim z wyjątkiem Lucyfera. To było złe, bardzo złe, musiał przestać myśleć o tym jak o czymś normalnym, właściwym. Bo właściwe to to w żadnym stopniu nie było. Jego zapał skutecznie ostudzały wspomnienia z Piekła, jednak w tej chwili nie chciał myśleć o tym etapie swojego życia.

Halucynacje, które zafundował mu Diabeł, odcisnęły swoje piętno na jego umyśle. Sam nie przyznał się do tego nikomu, ale każdego dnia obawiał się, że znowu go zobaczy. Od opuszczenia szpitala psychiatrycznego nie było dnia, by nie myślał o ponownym pojawieniu się Szatana. Dostał paranoi, która na szczęście minęła po trzech miesiącach. A teraz, proszę, w ich lochach znajduje się nie kto inny jak prywatny koszmar zielonookiego. Gdy w końcu się przekonał do tego, że Hallucyfer zniknął i więcej nie wróci, wszystko musiało się spieprzyć.

Archanioł nie mógł z nimi zostać, ale też nie mógł ot tak aktywnie uczestniczyć w życiu społecznym normalnych ludzi, których, nota bene, nienawidził i uważał za gorszych. Więc co im pozostało?

– A może po prostu go zabijemy? – Sam głośno wypuścił powietrze z ust i rozmasował pulsujące skronie. Musiał przyznać, że nie posiadali wielu opcji.

Postanowił przejść się do kuchni i porozmawiać z Deanem, by dowiedzieć się, czy może jego brat nie wpadł na jakiś lepszy pomysł, nie obejmujący morderstwa Diabła.

Wszedł do kuchni i zdziwił się bardzo, gdy zastał tam Castiela siedzącego przy stole. Prawdę mówiąc, zapomniał o tym, że Dean miał się z nim skontaktować. Młodszy Winchester wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do nowego wizerunku anioła. I nie chodziło tu jedynie o inne ubrania, ale o jego osobowość. Czarnowłosy wciąż przyzwyczajał się do nowego stylu życia, często nie rozumiejąc wielu ludzkich odruchów i zachowań. Jednak bracia nie komplementowali tego, ponieważ rozumieli, że mężczyzna musi się dopiero nauczyć funkcjonować w obcym mu środowisku. Oglądanie ludzi przez stulecia a bycie jednym z nich to zasadnicza różnica.

– Hej Cas – brunet zawołał od progu. Castiel przerwał rozmowę z Deanem i przeniósł na nowo przybyłego swoje przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Witaj Sam – jego głos wydawał się być znudzony i obojętny, ale z pewnością taki nie był. – Słyszałem, że porwaliście Lucyfera.

– W wielkim skrócie mówiąc – wtrącił się blondyn. – Na razie wymyśliliśmy tylko przesłuchanie Rogatego, ale nie możemy tam iść z pustymi rękami.

– Dean... – zaczął najmłodszy.

– Spokojnie, Sam. Wiem, że ci się to nie uśmiecha, ale nie mamy wyjścia. Co jeśli on będzie chciał mówić tylko z tobą? Zawsze możesz wyjść, gdy zrobi się nieciekawie, nikt cię nie będzie obwiniał.

Po chwili zastanowienia, łowca przytaknął i wraz z pozostałymi mężczyznami udał się do ciemnej piwnicy. Otworzyli grube, żelazne drzwi i rzucili okiem na przytomnego już blondyna. Mały uśmieszek plątał się po jego wargach, co jedynie bardziej niepokoiło Winchesterów, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Dean i Castiel stali przy małym stoliku, a Sam krył się na uboczu, najbliżej wyjścia. Założył ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w Szatana z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Lucyfer... – o dziwo, ciszę pierwszy przerwał Cas.

– Kopę lat, braciszku – odrzekł, a następnie spojrzał na starszego łowcę. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę uroczą wizytę?

– Słuchaj, no... – Dean zaczął się wygrażać, jednak anioł uspokoił go ruchem ręki. Nie uszło to uwadze archanioła.

– Widzę, Castielu, że krótko trzymasz swojego pieska – zaśmiał się cicho, a głos jego był głęboki i niski, wywołujący u Sama ciarki biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Sukinsyn! – krzyknął Winchester, chcąc rzucić się z pięściami na Szatana.

– Uspokój się, proszę – powiedział czarnowłosy. – Lucyferze, chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat twojego wydostania się z Klatki.

– Oh, nie tylko wy – przestał się uśmiechać i pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – W jednej chwili gram z Michałem w karty, a w drugiej leżę w jakimś szczerym polu – w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. – Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że to wasza sprawka – odezwał się po minucie i zerknął na ludzi stojących naprzeciw niego. – W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że Winchester może poruszyć Ziemię i Niebo, a także, jeśli chce, Piekło – Dean był przekonany, że w tym momencie Diabeł zwracał się do Sama, jednak nie... On wpatrywał się w łańcuchy oplatające jego nadgarstki i kostki, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku na bruneta.

– Więc, co? Nie wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytał Dean nie dowierzając słowom Lucyfera.

– Nie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jestem związany i przetrzymywany w tym... – rozejrzał się po pokoju – amatorskim lochu.

– Nie mamy czasu na twoje durne gierki, więc powiedz nam co wiesz. Chyba oboje będziemy zadowoleni, jeśli szybciej się to skończy.

– Ależ dlaczego tak sądzisz, Winchester? – zdziwił się Diabeł. – Czy ktoś ze zgromadzonych tu zasugerował, że nasze pogawędki mi się nie podobają? W pewnym sensie dostarczają mi rozrywki – archanioł uśmiechał się po swojemu, czyli jak zwykle pełen satysfakcji, natomiast starszy z braci ciskał z oczu piorunami w stronę ucieszonego Szatana.

– Od jak dawna jesteś na wolności? – Castiel postanowił przerwać tę idiotyczną wymianę zdań. Lucyfer leniwie oderwał wzrok od zirytowanego łowcy, nadal lekko się uśmiechając.

– Kilka miesięcy. Pięć, sześć? – spytał sam siebie, nie będąc wzruszonym całą tą sytuacją, jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że jest uwięziony przez zwykłych, nic nie wartych ludzi.

– Dean, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – odezwał się Cas i popatrzył na drzwi. W odpowiedzi otrzymał skinienie głową i razem wyszli z pomieszczenia. Dean rzucił Samowi przelotne spojrzenie, chcąc upewnić się, że jego brat da sobie radę w pojedynkę.

– O co chodzi?

– Lucyfer powiedział, że opuścił Piekło prawie pół roku temu – poinformował go anioł.

– Tak, wiem, i co z tego? – zielonooki zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

– Właśnie wtedy Metatron zamknął Niebo i wypędził z niego wszystkie anioły – wyjaśnił powoli, a nagłe zainteresowanie pojawiło się na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Może wypędził _wszystkie_ anioły, nie tylko te z Nieba. Może opustoszył też Klatkę...

– A to by oznaczało, że mamy dwa archanioły na głowie – dokończył i opadł na jedno z krzeseł stojących w kuchni.

Cóż, to było niespodziewane.

* * *

Podczas nieobecności Deana i Castiela, Sam był przekonany, że Lucyfer z pewnością będzie próbował z nim dyskutować, jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Szatan siedział cicho. Za cicho. Nie tego się spodziewał. Oczekiwał ciągłego trajkotania, wspominania ich wspólnie spędzonego czasu w Piekle, a nawet namawiania go do powiedzenia „tak", więc zachowanie Diabła zupełnie zbiło go z tropu. Siedział tam, uparcie wpatrując się w stół lub na swoje dłonie, jakby specjalnie unikając wzroku łowcy.

Lucyfer sam w sobie był inny. Przecież, gdyby chciał, mógł bez problemu zerwać łańcuchy i wydostać się z bunkra, oszczędzając wszystkim tej farsy. Różnił się, zdecydowanie się różnił od swojej wersji sprzed kilku lat, a Sam nie mógł tego rozgryźć.

Blondyn ukradkiem zerknął na bruneta, myśląc, że ten tego nie zauważy, niestety się pomylił. Winchester ujrzał w oczach Lucyfera coś niesamowitego. Ból? Zmieszanie? Strach? Nie wiedział, nie dane mu było się przyjrzeć, ponieważ to trwało jedynie ułamek sekundy. Archanioł natychmiast popatrzył w inne miejsce, speszony tą nagłą chwilą słabości. Odchrząknął, unosząc brwi. Sam nie powiedział nic, ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

Właśnie w tym momencie do piwnicy wkroczył Dean. Podszedł do zielonookiego i poinformował o tym, co udało im się ustalić wraz z Casem. Wyższy z nich ostatni raz omiótł spojrzeniem loch i siedzącego w nim Diabła, po czym zamknął drzwi i razem z bratem powędrował na górę, by dowiedzieć się więcej.


	2. Nostalgia

Dean, Sam i Castiel siedzieli na krzesłach w ogromnym salonie. Cisza unosząca się w powietrzu zaczęła dzwonić w uszach, jednak żaden z mężczyzn nie odważył się jej przerwać. Razem uzgodnili, że jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem obecności Lucyfera jest zaklęcie Metatrona. Nie wiedzieli tylko, czy Michał również stąpa po Ziemi, czy może wciąż tkwi w Klatce. Cas zasugerował, że Diabeł kierował się swoim instynktem, że jakaś niewyobrażalna dla ludzkiego rozumu więź łącząca Szatana z Samem wzywała Lucyfera do swojego wybranego naczynia. Dlatego mogą się w najbliższych dniach spodziewać kolejnego archanioła, uparcie dążącego do swojego naczynia.

Młodszy Winchester zadecydował, że pora odpocząć. Ten dzień i tak był już wystarczająco wyczerpujący, a jedyne o czym w tej chwili myślał to gorący prysznic. Pożegnał się z bratem i aniołem, po czym ruszył do łazienki.

Zdjął stare jeansy i rzucił je w kąt, podobnie uczynił z flanelową koszulą, a następnie wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej. Ciepłe strumienie wody spływały po zmęczonym ciele, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie, dając ukojenie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, jednak od razu je otworzył, ponieważ obraz skruszonego spojrzenia archanioła wypełnił jego umysł. Serce łowcy biło boleśnie szybko, obijając się o żebra, gdyż wraz z widokiem Lucyfera napełniło go nieznane mu uczucie. Nie czuł tego wcześniej, więc nie mógł sprecyzować co to właściwie było. Diabeł wywoływał u niego najróżniejsze uczucia; od miłości, gdy pojawiał się pod postacią Jess, po czystą nienawiść, gdy pojawiał się... każdym innym razem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie towarzyszyło mu to dziwne wrażenie, że coś z nim jest nie tak, że coś ukrywa lub potrzebuje pomocy. Sam mógł przysiąc, że w oczach Szatana dostrzegł strach bądź utrapienie. Nie miał pojęcia czego mógł się obawiać ktoś tak potężny jak Lucyfer, ale musiało to być coś poważnego.

Wyszedł z parującego pomieszczenia po dziesięciu minutach i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem zauważył, że w dwóch innych pokojach świeci się światło, co oznaczało, że Castiel zostanie u nich na noc. Może to i dobrze? Archanioł wykazywał chęć do rozmowy jedynie ze swoim bratem, a poza tym, Cas będzie dotrzymywał Deanowi towarzystwa, którego blondyn w chwili obecnej potrzebował. Obwiniał się o wszystko, a także zadręczał różnymi drobnostkami, o których nie chciał rozmawiać z Samem, więc obecność dobrego przyjaciela dobrze mu zrobi.

Winchester zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przy biurku. Nie był zmęczony, dlatego nie chciał się kłaść, bo wiedział, że zacząłby rozpamiętywać przeszłość i obawiać się o przyszłość, w zamian za co sięgnął po przypadkową książkę i zagłębił się w świecie lektury.

* * *

Mężczyzna przykuty do krzesła westchnął głośno. Szarpnął po raz kolejny rękoma, jednak nic mu to nie dało, ponieważ kajdany i łańcuchy były zbyt solidne, a jego anielskie moce gdzieś wyparowały. Przełknął zaniepokojony ślinę, gdyż wiedział co jest na rzeczy. Cholera, miał prawie pół roku, by na to wpaść, ale nie mógł tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Nie tylko jego moc słabła; tracił swoją łaskę w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, a to oznaczało, że przestawał być aniołem i stawał się brudnym człowiekiem

Lucyfer o tym wiedział. Wiedział i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek poznał prawdę. Archanioł nienawidzący ludzi przemieniony w jednego z nich. Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdłości. I jeszcze to! Zaczynał czuć, przejawiać emocje, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji, ponieważ, czując i to okazując, był słabszy, narażony na zranienie.

Wszystko, co go otaczało, było dla niego nowe. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego organizm reagował tak, a nie inaczej na poszczególne czynniki; gdy poczuł zapach jakiejś potrawy, bolał go żołądek, gdy podróżował za długo, bolały go nogi, a pod koniec dnia był niesamowicie zmęczony. Po prostu tego nie rozumiał, a z biegiem czasu czuł się przez to przytłoczony i przerażony, ponieważ czasem nie miał już władzy nad własnym ciałem. W ciągu pierwszych miesięcy jako tako to kontrolował, ale ostatnie dni były istną męczarnią.

Nie mógł stracić swojej łaski i zmienić się w człowieka. Przez miliony lat myślał o ludziach i nienawiści do nich. I tak właściwie tylko to mu zostało; nienawiść, zemsta, a także chęć zgładzenia tego gatunku. Obwiniał ich o wtrącenie go do Klatki, mimo że to nie od nich zależało. Jednak nikogo nie nienawidził bardziej niż Michała i Ojca. Za to, że nazwali go potworem, za to, że się od niego odwrócili, za to, że zesłali go do Piekła. On jedynie nie chciał miłować człowieka bardziej od Boga! Ponieważ kochał swojego Ojca, kochał go nad życia i nie wyobrażał sobie służyć jakimś nierozwiniętym gatunkom. Za to został wypędzony? Za wierność, oddanie i miłość? Warknął, czując zbierające się łzy pod powiekami. Od kiedy anioły płaczą? Czuł się zdradzony przez rodzinę, a zwłaszcza przez brata, od którego oczekiwał wsparcia i zrozumienia, a otrzymał wyśmianie i potępienie.

* * *

Młodszy Winchester obudził się z bijącym sercem w środku nocy. Przeczesał dłonią włosy przyklejone do spoconego czoła i przełknął ślinę. Oddychając głośno, poszedł do kuchni, by napić się czegoś i trochę ochłonąć. Jednak im bliżej swojego celu się znajdował, tym większy niepokój odczuwał.

Dotarło to do niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Mogło to być spowodowane... nie, to _musiało _być spowodowane obecnością Lucyfera w bunkrze. W końcu łączyła ich swego rodzaju więź pozwalająca jednemu odczuwać co intensywniejsze emocje drugiego. Co więc musiał teraz czuć archanioł, skoro Sam ledwo panował nad drżącymi dłońmi i łomoczącym sercem? Może powinien iść sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku? A jeśli to był podstęp, by zwabić go do lochu i... Łowca potrząsnął głową i nabrał do płuc dużo powietrza, a po chwili wypuścił je ze świstem, opróżniając umysł od paranoicznych myśli.

Nalał do szklanki wody i z duszą na ramieniu zszedł do piwnicy. Wiedział, że wizyta u Diabła była ryzykowna, jednak nie chciał budzić Deana ani Casa, no i przede wszystkim nie chciał wyjść na mięczaka prosząc któregoś z nich by mu towarzyszył. Echo jego kroków odbijało się od ścian. Otworzył ciężkie drzwi i, nie do końca wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać, wszedł do środka.

Twarz Lucyfera skąpana była w cieniu, dzięki czemu Sam nie zauważył jego przekrwionych oczu. Brunet zamknął powieki, policzył do pięciu i podszedł do Szatana, a następnie postawił na stoliku do połowy wypełnioną szklankę. Był przekonany, że Lucyfer śpi, ponieważ miał spuszczoną głowę i nawet się nie poruszył, gdy do niego podszedł. Dlatego, gdy ponownie zerknął na blondyna, cofnął się natychmiast widząc na sobie jego wzrok. Wpatrywał się z dziką fascynacją w zielone oczy Sama, a Sam odwzajemniał spojrzenie, nie mogąc się oderwać od pięknego błękitu tęczówek jasnowłosego.

– Sam... ja... – odezwał się, cały czas wpatrując się w swoje wybrane naczynie.

– Nie – warknął, ocknąwszy się z amoku. – Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z lochu, zamykając niezbyt delikatnie drzwi. Czym prędzej ruszył do swojego pokoju, jakby się bał, że Lucyfer wydostanie się z więzienia i pobiegnie za nim, że będzie próbował z nim rozmawiać, że będzie szeptał trujące obietnice, że znów go skrzywdzi. A nie był pewny, czy zniesie więcej rozczarowań, a już zdecydowanie ze strony Diabła.

Zdziwił się bardzo, że tak pomyślał. Dlaczego akurat zawód na Diable? Może dlatego, bo w sensie metafizycznym czuł pewne pokrewieństwo z Lucyferem i gdzieś w głębi duszy, bardzo, bardzo głęboko, zależało mu na aprobacie blondyna, a świadomość, że zostanie ciemiężony przez jedyną osobę, która kiedykolwiek byłaby w stanie go zrozumieć i nie odtrącić, zabijała go od środka.

Nienawidził się za porównanie Szatana do kogoś w rodzaju jego bratniej duszy. Było to nieetyczne, absurdalne, idiotyczne, chore, nielogiczne, irracjonalne... naprawdę, mógłby tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. Jednak nie zależało to od niego, on i Lucyfer byli sobie pisani od samego początku, podobnie jak Dean i Michał. Między tymi dwójkami istniało niepojęte połączenie, temu nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć.

Niepokoił go fakt, że w towarzystwie jasnowłosego czuł się inaczej, nie był to strach, coś bardziej na kształt przyciągania, chęci uwagi. Nie miał jednak zamiaru słuchać jego słów, nie chciał się nawet domyślać, o czym archanioł mógłby z nim rozmawiać. Niedobrze mu się robiło, gdy słyszał w głowie cichutki głos Diabła mówiący "nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził ani nie okłamał, moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, to przeznaczenie, Sam, mogę dać ci wszystko czego zapragniesz...", ponieważ nie tego spodziewał się od pieprzonego Szatana. Już prędzej podejrzewałby go o sadystyczne skłonności, z których czerpałby niezdrową satysfakcję; torturowanie Sama, Deana, Castiela i ich wszystkich żyjących jeszcze znajomych, których, szczerze mówiąc, nie było za wielu, zdecydowanie bardziej pasowało do wizerunku _Diabła_. Ale okazywanie troski, zainteresowania, uczucia, składanie obietnic, zapewnianie, że wszystko się ułoży... to bolało. Bolało, bo, podświadomie, Sam chciał, by tak było, chciał tego słuchać, chciał w to wierzyć. Chciał słuchać pocieszeń, niekoniecznie z ust Lucyfera, jednakże właśnie te przekonywały go najbardziej. Chciał wierzyć, że to całe zamieszanie się skończy, że może założy kiedyś szczęśliwą rodzinę, że nie będzie miał na głowie ratowania świata przed apokalipsą.

A słysząc deklaracje niebieskookiego faktycznie w to wierzył.

I właśnie za to Sam go nienawidził. Za to, że chciał mu się oddać. Diabeł nie powinien budzić w nim takich emocji. To przecież Diabeł; ma siać postrach, a nie bezpieczeństwo.

Westchnął głośno uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że darzy blondyna jakimś uczuciem, tylko jeszcze nie do końca wiedział jakim. Może nienawiść, a może miłość, może przyjaźń albo chęć mordu. Nie wiedział. I chyba w najbliższym czasie wcale nie chciał się dowiadywać.

* * *

Nastał ranek. Sama obudziły znajome głosy i dźwięki obijających się o siebie talerzy. Przetarł zaspane oczy i ziewnął potężnie, a następnie usiadł na łóżku z zamiarem dołączenia do dwójki mężczyzn, ale zamiast tego ponownie się położył. Oto skutki nocnych rozmyślań. Wpatrywał się w sufit, a wspomnienie płonącej Jess przebiegło przez jego umysł. Skarcił się za to, przypominając sobie, że jest to zamknięty etap w jego życiu, że nie ma co rozpamiętywać. Jessica znajdowała się teraz w lepszym miejscu i to było najważniejsze.

Walcząc z grawitacją, wstał z posłania i powędrował do kuchni, z której roznosiły się cudowne zapachy jajecznicy i smażonego bekonu, a także mocnej kawy. Brunet uśmiechnął się widząc swojego brata w zadziwiająco pogodnym nastroju rozmawiającego z aniołem. Dean od dawna zadręczał się wszystkimi tragediami, uważając, że to wszystko jego wina, więc oderwanie się od szarej rzeczywistości było jak najbardziej wskazane. A Cas przyglądał się piegowatemu blondynowi ze spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Cześć wam – przywitał się od progu i ruszył w kierunku ekspresu do kawy.

– Nasza Śpiąca Królewna nareszcie się obudziła, kto by pomyślał – zakpił starszy Winchester, po czym włożył do ust kawałek bekonu.

– Witaj, Sam – odpowiedział czarnowłosy i odstawił kubek z herbatą. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej –dodał, wpatrując się w wyższego mężczyznę. Dean natychmiast uczynił to samo.

– Ciężka noc – wyjaśnił i zasiadł do stołu, by zjeść śniadanie.

– Nie ma opcji, jutro zabieram cię do fryzjera – wtrącił zielonooki sceptycznie mierząc wzrokiem rozczochrane włosy swojego brata.

– Nie słuchaj go, mi się tak właściwie podoba twoja fryzura.

– Dzięki, Cas – brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, która po kilku chwilach stała się niezręczna. Mężczyźni rzucali sobie znaczące spojrzenia, ale żaden się nie odezwał. Moment później atmosfera zrobiła się tak gęsta i napięta, że można by ją było kroić nożem. Castiel omiótł towarzystwo swym przenikliwym wzrokiem i wstał.

– Pójdę sprawdzić co u Lucyfera – rzekł.

– Cas...

– Spokojnie, Dean. Wierzę, że mój brat mi nic nie zrobi – powiedział pewny siebie i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

Choć tak właściwie anioł się bał, ponieważ nie wiedział w jakim stanie znajdował się Diabeł. Mógł się spodziewać nieobliczalnego furiata albo nazbyt spokojnego psychopaty. Albo obu na raz.

Spojrzał na leniwie uśmiechającego się blondyna, lecz dostrzegł dobrze zamaskowaną pustkę w jego oczach. Taką samą pustkę widywał w swoich oczach.

– Witaj, Lucyferze. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

– Siadaj, siadaj, nie krępuj się – odpowiedział i wskazał ręką krzesło stojące w kącie. Ton blondyna wskazywał na to, że całkowicie nie przejmował się całą tą sytuacją.

– Może nie jestem już aniołem, ale potrafię wyczuwać ich obecność...

– Tak jak my wszyscy. Przejdź do sedna.

– Potrafię wyczuwać łaski i obawiam się, że twojej prawie nie ma – powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w niebieskie, chłodne oczy archanioła.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej twój szósty zmysł cię zawodzi, ponieważ wszytko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Dziękuję za troskę.

Castiel wiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę jednak, że Szatan nie będzie się chciał do tego przyznać, w końcu czym jest anioł bez jego skrzydeł? To było bardzo duchowe przeżycie, indywidualne dla każdego anioła – utrata tego, co czyniło go wyjątkowym. Każdy odczuwał to na swój sposób, jedni trochę lepiej, drudzy trochę gorzej. Dlatego czarnowłosy zdecydował być wyrozumiałym, nawet jeśli odnosiło się to do samego Lucyfera. Obaj popełnili wiele zbrodni, obaj się sprzeciwili, obaj zbuntowali... i skończyło się na tym, że obaj upadli. Jednakże starszy z nich to przeżywał, był świadom co się z nim działo, i nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Castielowi łaskę odebrano, łaska Lucyfera zanikała, a on sam musiał na to patrzeć, nie mogąc z tym nic zrobić, wiedząc co go czeka.

– Możesz okłamywać mnie, możesz okłamywać chłopców – Cas odezwał się cicho – ale czy okłamiesz samego siebie? – po czym wyszedł, zmuszając Diabła do przemyśleń.


	3. Upadek

Tego dnia miało wydarzyć się coś wielkiego – z taką myślą Sam obudził się wcześnie rano i w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju pomaszerował do łazienki. Odświeżył się, pozbył zbędnych wspomnień rozmowy z Diabłem sprzed dwóch dni i, nim się obejrzał, siedział w ogromnej bibliotece Ludzi Pisma z aktami w dłoniach.

Po trzech minutach do pomieszczenia wszedł Dean wraz z Castielem, usadawiając się nieopodal bruneta z wycinkami z gazet, książkami i materiałami archiwalnymi, które znaleźli w bunkrze. Mężczyźni szukali czegokolwiek, czegokolwiek co mogłoby im pomóc w znalezieniu Metatrona albo Gadriela, powrotnym odesłaniu aniołów do Nieba, zaprzestaniu rozlewu krwi. Bądź co bądź, gdy ginął skrzydlaty, ginął również człowiek, śmiercią dość nienaturalną, czym zaczęły interesować się władze kraju.

Bartłomiej zagarniał wpatrzonych w niego nowicjuszy do swojego zgrupowania, obiecując im chętne naczynia, powrót do domu, bezpieczeństwo. A oni, jak głupi podążali za nim, ślepo wierząc w jego słowa. I nic nie zapowiadało końca tego szaleństwa.

Castiel nie podzielił się z braćmi swoją wiedzą na temat Lucyfera. Wiedział, że starszy Winchester wyśmiałby archanioła, co jedynie pogorszyłoby jego stan psychiczny. Natomiast z Samem było inaczej. Cas snuł swoje podejrzenia, że młodszy łowca musiał to czuć, musiał wiedzieć, że coś się zbliża, tylko pewnie nie wiedział co i dlatego nie zwracał no to uwagi. Jednak miał się dowiedzieć, już niedługo.

– Okej, towarzystwo – blondyn z kilkoma piegami na nosie przerwał ciszę i wstał z fotela – robimy przerwkę. Siedzimy tu już chyba dwie godziny, a jedyne co znaleźliśmy to przepis na dziękczynnego indyka. Mam dość – westchnął.

– Zgadzam się z przedmówcą – Sam przetarł oczy i rzucił księgę na stolik. – Już mi się te literki mylą. Nic tu nie ma, jesteśmy w ślepym zaułku. Zróbmy sobie dzień wolny, każdemu z nas się przyda.

Dean automatycznie spojrzał na swojego brata. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, co takiego musiał czuć, wiedząc o tym, że Lucyfer znajduje się w tym samym budynku. Nie rozmawiali szczerze na ten temat odkąd archanioł pojawił się w ich domu, więc Winchester nie miał zielonego pojęcia, w jakim stanie jest Sam.

– Wypożyczymy filmy, do tego popcorn i piwo, brzmi świetnie. Co ty na to, Cas?

Cas ich nie słuchał. Dla niego najważniejsza była sprawa jego braci i sióstr, błąkających się po świecie z mętlikiem w głowach, skołowanych, nie wiedzących co jest grane. Odczuwał obowiązek pomocy im, ponieważ obwiniał się za zamknięcie Nieba. Mimo iż to nie on za to odpowiadał, pomagał Skrybie słowa Bożego. Mimo iż nie wiedział co czyni, zrobił to. Musiał odpokutować swoje winy.

Oderwał się od swoich myśli i przeniósł wzrok na twarze łowców. Wyglądali, jakby oczekiwali od niego odpowiedzi.

– Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– Spytałem, czy piszesz się na wieczór filmowy? – odezwał się brunet.

Jednak bez swojej łaski, brutalnie odebranej, nic nie mógł zdziałać. Pozostało mu czekać na odpowiednią okazję.

– Podoba mi się twój pomysł, Sam.

– No – Dean klasnął w dłonie – to jesteśmy umówieni. Co chcielibyście obejrzeć? Ja jestem za...

– Nie. Nie będziemy oglądać _„Szklanej pułapki"_, znasz to na pamięć – wtrącił najwyższy mężczyzna.

– Człowieku, to jest klasyk!

– Klasyk też może się znudzić.

– To może...

– _„__Batman"_ również odpada.

– Ah tak? To co ty chcesz obejrzeć? – blondyn potarł podbródek w teatralnym zastanowieniu. – O, niech zgadnę, coś z wartościami moralnymi, głębokim przekazem...

– Już nie zgrywaj takiego twardziela. Wiem, że oglądasz _„Oprah"_, gdy myślisz, że śpię.

– Odezwał się wielki fan _„Casa Erotica"_.

– Powiedz, Dean, czy _„Ekipa z New Jersey"_ jest taka sama bez Snooki?

– Zdecydowanie lepsza niż _„Kopciuszek"_! Nadal jesteś na mnie zły za to, że nie pojechaliśmy do Disneylandu?

Czarnowłosy anioł uśmiechnął się widząc tę scenę. Widok Winchesterów sprzeczających się o takie drobnostki naprawdę podnosił na duchu.

– ... a żebym nie musiał wspominać, na jakie strony wchodzisz na moim laptopie... – syknął Sam. – Co powiesz na _„Sherlocka"_?

– No nareszcie coś konkretnego – Dean westchnął. – Dobra, za jakąś godzinkę pojadę do wypożyczalni i do sklepu po piwko i popcorn. Wy w tym czasie wszystko przygotujecie.

Wszyscy trzej kiwnęli głową i wrócili do przeglądania książek. Nie wiedzieli jednak czego mają szukać, ale czytali każdy artykuł, każdą wzmiankę o starych zaklęciach i przeciw zaklęciach, z nadzieją na znalezienie informacji o tym, jak powstrzymać Metatrona i odwrócić jego czar.

* * *

Wybiła godzina osiemnasta. Dean, Sam i Castiel zebrali się w salonie na pierwszym piętrze, ponieważ tylko tam był telewizor. Młodszy Winchester zastanawiał się, skąd oni w ogóle mieli telewizor, w końcu ten bunkier do najnowszych nie należał. Pewnie jego brat maczał w tym swoje palce. Przez głowę Sama przewijały się najróżniejsze scenariusze; od fałszywych inspekcji w sklepach ze sprzętem RTV i wyłapywaniu _wadliwych_ towarów, po szukanie, z kolei, działających urządzeń na śmietnikach. Prawda była taka, że stary znajomy Deana odwdzięczył mu się za pomoc z uciążliwym duchem i zaoferował sprzedaż ów telewizora za śmieszne pieniądze.

Usiedli na kanapie; Sam na lewo, Dean na prawo, a Castiel w środku, pomiędzy nimi, z racji tego, że był najniższy. Włączyli serial i przygotowali przekąski, odrywając się od przytłaczającej ich rzeczywistości.

– Nie wiem czy dziś zdążymy obejrzeć wszystko – odezwał się brunet studiując okładkę pudełka z płytami. – Jeden odcinek trwa półtorej godziny.

– Najwyżej dokończymy jutro. A teraz cicho, bo się zaczyna, a nie chcę niczego przegapić.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W takiej atmosferze mógłby spędzić resztę swoich dni. Rodzina. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby ją posiadać. Oczywiście nie chodziło tu o taką rodzinę, jaką stanowiły anioły, a prawdziwą, kochającą i troszczącą się o drugiego. Miał obok siebie swojego człowieka, do szczęścia nie potrzebował nic więcej. Między nimi również istniała pewna więź i Cas ją odczuwał, mimo że nie miał już skrzydeł, mimo że był zwykłą istotą.

Jednak, gdyby miał się zastanowić, teraz było lepiej. Odcięty od Nieba, od krzywd, które tam wyrządził, siedzący między dwoma najważniejszymi osobami w jego życiu, oglądający serial, na którym w ogóle się nie skupia. To było... miłe.

Minuty mijały, a mężczyźni coraz bardziej zagłębiali się w świat _„Sherlocka"_. Brunet przez cały ten czas zastanawiał się, gdzie jest to ważne wydarzenie, którego spodziewał się od rana.

Trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu dobiegł końca, a Sam już miał zamknięte oczy i mamrotał cicho pod nosem. Dean i Cas spojrzeli na niego i postanowili wynieść się z tego pokoju, najciszej jak potrafili, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego łowcy. Blondyn wyłączył telewizor i ostatni raz spojrzał na swojego brata, po czym delikatnie zamknął drzwi i wraz z aniołem poszedł do biblioteki. Nie byli senni, więc nie chcieli jeszcze iść do swoich sypialni.

* * *

Uciążliwe pulsowanie w czaszce było jedyną rzeczą, na której był w stanie się skupić. Chciał chwycić się za głowę, ale te pieprzone łańcuchy mu to uniemożliwiały. Skronie rozrywał tępy ból, podobnie jak gałki oczne, a pieczenie w klatce piersiowej utrudniało oddychanie. Przełknął ślinę chcąc nawilżyć suche gardło i zakrztusił się, a po chwili zaczął głośno kaszleć. Na języku poczuł dziwny, gorzki smak. Oczy zaszły łzami, piekąc niemiłosiernie. Starał się odchrząknąć to coś, co znajdowało się w jego przełyku, lecz każda próba była boleśniejsza od poprzedniej, a nie przynosiła skutków. Niekontrolowany spazm przeszył jego ciało, przez co zgiął się w pół, ocierając sobie nadgarstki o ciasno oplatające je kajdany. Dyszał ciężko, a zdarte już gardło i znajdująca się w nim czerwona ciecz stawała na drodze do zaciągnięcia się niezbędnym tlenem, dusząc go i dławiąc. Warknął, nie mogąc tłumić w sobie tego bólu.

W tym samym czasie śpiący mężczyzna przewrócił się na drugi bok i chrapnął głośniej. Był środek nocy. Fala gorąca zalała jego organizm, więc westchnął ciężko. Sekundę później obudził się z krzykiem i złapał oburącz za głowę, po czym spadł z kanapy, nie zwracając uwagi na obite kolana i łokcie.

– Dean – szepnął cicho, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak słaby był jego głos. – Dean! – tym razem donośniejszy krzyk wypełnił salon.

Nie wiedział, co się działo. Zwijał się na podłodze, mocno zaciskając oczy, ponieważ wrażenie wybuchającej czaszki skutecznie utrudniało jakiekolwiek inne czynności.

– Sam! Sammy! – wrzasnął Dean, który zaalarmowany dźwiękami dochodzącymi z pomieszczenia postanowił sprawdzić co jest grane. – Cholera, Sam! Co się stało?!

Sam nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Zaczął się trząść. Próbował wstać, lecz nawet się nie poruszył. Nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł dociec tego, co było powodem bólu, ale gdy pieczenie przeniosło się na jego wnętrzności, olśniło go.

– Lu...cyf... – wydyszał. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, potem spojrzał na Castiela i znów na swojego brata. – Dean... z-zabierz mnie... do... Lucyf...

Młodszy łowca podniósł się lekko i otworzył załzawione oczy.

Wszyscy trzej podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli krzyki dobiegające z piwnicy. Następnie rozbrzmiał ogłuszający grzmot pioruna. Kolejne nieludzkie odgłosy, bardziej przypominające ryk stada lwów, błyskawice pojawiające się na niebie i te okropne wrzaski. Porywisty wiatr owinął bunkier, odcinając go od reszty otoczenia.

Sam kurczowo trzymał się ramienia brata, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę, gdy po raz drugi próbował wstać.

– Dean, proszę... zabierz mnie do niego... – wysapał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

– Zwariowałeś?! Nie widzisz co się dzieję? – warknął blondyn znacząco rozglądając się wokół siebie. – A ty jeszcze chcesz do niego iść. Nie ma mowy!

– Dean, może Sam ma rację – wtrącił anioł.

– Co?! Cas, nie! Lucyfer może mu zrobić krzywdę, zabić, nie wiem... Nie pozwolę na to! – gorączkował się, podtrzymując chwiejącego się bruneta.

Winchester znów upadł na podłogę i złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Światła zaczęły migotać, a cichy, denerwujący pisk dzwonił im w uszach.

– Moja... – nie dokończył tylko wskazał na swoje żebra, płuca, serce, zresztą nie wiedział co konkretnie wskazywał – to boli jak wtedy... gdy Śmierć oddał mi duszę albo gdy Cas sprawdzał czy ją w ogóle mam...

Nagle olśniło i Castiela.

– Zabieramy go do piwnicy – rozkazał i chwycił ramię Sama, kładąc je sobie na barkach. Dean nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. – Powiedziałem, że zabieramy go na dół!

– Ale przecież...

– Dean!

Jego imię wypowiedziane tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu podziałało jak zimny prysznic. Castiel nie naraziłby Sama na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Diabła, więc starszy z braci musiał zaryzykować i mu zaufać.

W przeciągu dwóch minut znaleźli się w piwnicy, podtrzymując kulejącego łowcę. Dean obejmował Sama, podczas gdy Cas otwierał drzwi do lochu i zaświecał światło. Rozejrzał się szybko, chcąc zarejestrować jak najwięcej szczegółów i pomachał do niższego Winchestera, by wszedł do środka wraz z półprzytomnym brunetem.

Przeraźliwy, zdziczały ryk kolejny raz rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, i nie był to tylko jeden dźwięk. Kilka głosów, męskich, żeńskich, a nawet zwierzęcy skowyt, wydzierało się z gardła Lucyfera, który wił się na krześle w agonii, nie mogąc nic zrobić, zdzierając sobie skórę na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Piszczenie w uszach stało się nie do wytrzymania. Żarówki zaczęły pękać, ich resztki spadały na podłogę, rozbijając się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki.

Mimo wszechogarniającego chaosu i zamieszania, Dean był w stanie usłyszeć dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla niego wyrazy. Były one okropnie głośne i jakby wypowiadane w jego głowie, bezpośrednio do jego świadomości, serca, rozumu. Nie rozumiał nic, żadnego słowa. Roztargniony spojrzał na Castiela, który zamarł w bezruchu wpatrując się w wierzgającego archanioła. Twarz czarnowłosego ogarnął niepojęty smutek, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Założył ręce za głowę i odwrócił się od Lucyfera, nie mogąc tego znieść. Następnie ponownie na niego zerknął i zakrył uszy, i Dean mógł przysiąc, że anioł również słyszał ten głos. Głos, który przepełniony był rozpaczą, desperacją i niewyobrażalnym bólem, były to pojedyncze wyrazy, wykrzykiwane w nicość, wołanie o pomoc. Tylko tyle blondyn mógł wywnioskować z ich tonu. To brzmiało jak... jak enochiański. Był to język aniołów.

Blade światło rozbłysnęło pod skórą Diabła, rozniosło się po klatce piersiowej, po ramionach, po żołądku, rozbłysło z szeroko otwartych oczu, z ust, z których nie wydobywał się już żaden dźwięk.

– Dean! – krzyknął Cas i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Dean całkowicie zapomniał o swoim braciszku, skupiając uwagę jedynie na spazmatycznie trzęsącym się Lucyferze. Ale Sam wpatrywał się tylko w archanioła, nie mogąc od niego oderwać wzroku, nie interesując się otoczeniem.

I nagle oślepiający błysk wydobywający się z ciała Szatana wypełnił loch. Dean poczuł na sobie jakiś ciężar i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że był to Castiel, chcący ochronić ich przed rażącym światłem. Leżeli na ziemi, zaciskając powieki, zatykając sobie uszy dłońmi, ponieważ ogłuszający pisk nie mógł być dłużej ignorowany. Kolejne żarówki pękały, podobnie jak szklane przedmioty.

W jednej sekundzie wszystko ustało. Kompletna cisza i spokój. Zielonooki blondyn oddychał ciężko, a gdy był pewien, że już po wszystkim, uniósł głowę. Odłamki szkła wbijały się w jego ręce, lecz nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na anioła, który klęczał przy nieprzytomnym Samie sprawdzając jego puls. Następnie podszedł niepewnie do, również nieprzytomnego, Diabła i omiótł go wzrokiem.

– Co tu się właśnie stało? – spytał łowca trzęsącym się głosem.

– Wygląda na to, że Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę – odpowiedział powoli.

– Co? To w ogóle możliwe? – Cas kiwnął głową. – Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zdziwionego. Wiedziałeś o tym?

Anioł potarł brodę i westchnął.

– Tak.

– Zajebiście – warknął i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. – Nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć? I skąd o tym wiedziałeś? I czemu kazałeś mi tu przyprowadzić Sama, cholera jasna! To mogło go zabić!

– Dean, spokojnie...

– Jak mam być spokojny?! Nie wiem, co się stało z moim bratem, a pieprzony Diabeł się oddiabelił w mojej piwnicy! Okej, może przyzwyczaiłem się do różnych dziwactw, ale to... – westchnął głośno – stary, to przekracza granice.

– Nie jestem już aniołem, ale wciąż potrafię wyczuwać łaski. To jest coś, czego nie potrafię ci wyjaśnić – tłumaczył. – Gdy tylko zobaczyłem Lucyfera, wiedziałem, że coś z nim jest nie tak. Był... inny. Podejrzewam – dodał po chwili ciszy – że to przez zaklęcie Metatrona. Mój brat tkwił w Piekle przez milenia, a już podczas wypędzenia Ojciec i Michał osłabili jego anielską moc, jakbyś to ujął – podcięli mu skrzydła.

– Ale gdy Sam zabił Lilith i wypuścił go z Klatki był w świetnym stanie – przerwał mu dociekliwy mężczyzna.

– Mylisz się – zaprzeczył Castiel monotonnym głosem. – Do tego rytuału był przygotowany, wiedział, co się działo, natomiast wyrzucenie aniołów z Nieba było dla nas wszystkich niespodziewane. Z pewnością został wyrwany z objęć piekielnego ognia i wyrzucony na powierzchnię ziemi w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. W dodatku w Piekle towarzystwa dotrzymywał mu Michał, a nie jestem przekonany do tego, czy oni faktycznie grali w karty. Czas w Piekle, jak i w Niebie, ciągnie się inaczej niż tutaj, na Ziemi, i ty o tym wiesz... Musieli ze sobą walczyć naprawdę długo, skoro doprowadziło to do wypalenia się łaski archanioła.

Dean słuchał słów niebieskookiego z zafascynowaniem. Nie, żeby było mu żal Lucyfera, w końcu chciał rozpętać apokalipsę i ich wszystkich zabić, ale Cas zasiał drobne ziarenko współczucia w jego sercu.

– Oj, bo się wzruszę – łowca sarknął, próbując oczyścić ciężką atmosferę. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, dlaczego kazałeś przytaszczyć tu Sama?

– Sam odczuwał ból, ponieważ jego dusza jest związana z łaską Lucyfera, a że łaska wymarła, istniała możliwość uszczerbku jestestwa twojego brata. Najlepszym wyjściem było przyprowadzenie go tutaj - wyraz twarzy Deana wskazywał na brak zrozumienia. - Są to tak jakby bratnie dusze, silniejsze, gdy są razem lub chociaż w pobliżu siebie. Możliwe, że obecność Sama uratowała Lucyfera, i vice versa.

Blondyn nie chciał tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Cóż, informacja, że twój brat jest... magicznie związany z panem podziemi nie była pocieszająca. Kalkulując, gdy Lucyfer cierpi, cierpi i Sam. Super.

Castiel potarł skronie i rozciągnął zmęczone mięśnie. Kolejna rzecz, którą mógł definitywnie dodać do listy "to ssie, gdy jest się człowiekiem". Ból i zmęczenie. Spojrzał na zamyślonego łowcę i ruszył w stronę leżącego nieprzytomnie bruneta. Był przekonany, że odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania starszego Winchestera i w końcu będą mogli stąd iść, zanurzyć się w ciepłej, miękkiej pościeli. Płonne nadzieje.

– Cas... – mruknął Dean, który uklęknął przy swoim młodszym braciszku. – Też słyszałeś te dziwne wyrazy?

Anioł oblizał dolną wargę i znów zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która miała ochotę rozmawiać na ten temat.

– Tak – jego niebieskie oczy wypełniło współczucie, smutek. – To były słowa skierowane do naszego Ojca. To była modlitwa Lucyfera. Sam nie do końca zrozumiałem, co powiedział, ponieważ wypowiadał ją w bardzo starej i rzadkiej odmianie enochiańskiego, lecz język ludzki nie posiada słów, które ujęłyby znaczenie tej modlitwy – na kilka chwil zapadła cisza. – Lucyfer _błagał_ o litość, a to i tak nie oddaje tego, co tak naprawdę mówił. Niestety nie jestem w stanie tego przetłumaczyć.

– Dobrze więc – zamrugał kilka razy. – Zanieśmy śpiącą królewnę na górę, potem zobaczymy co zrobić z tym tu – wskazał dłonią upadłego anioła.

Na "trzy" podnieśli Sama i z trudem zanieśli go do jego sypialni, kładąc na łóżku, a następnie udali się do swoich pokoi, by rzucić się w ramiona zbawiennego snu, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć ten okropny wręcz dzień.


	4. Dom

Następnego dnia z samego rana Dean udał się do pokoju Sama, by sprawdzić jak ów mężczyzna się czuł. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu odkrył, że jego brat jeszcze się nie obudził i wciąż leżał nieprzytomnie na łóżku w takiej samej pozycji w jakiej zostawił go zeszłej nocy.

Martwił się. Martwił jak diabli, ponieważ wydarzenia, które miały miejsce zaledwie parę godzin temu oddziaływały na duszę młodszego łowcy, a z duszami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A jeśli to go zmieniło? A jeśli dusza Sama wypaliła się wraz z łaską Lucyfera? Czarne były myśli Deana, a Castiel wcale nie pomagał.

Anioł był, może nie zły, ale zdenerwowany na blondyna. Winchester kategorycznie zabronił składania archaniołowi jakichkolwiek wizyt, nie mówiąc już o pomocy mu. Oczywiście bronił się dziecinnymi argumentami, takimi jak: to jest Diabeł, chciał rozpocząć tę swoją apokalipsę, Cas, on cię zabił bez mrugnięcia okiem, opętał Sama, planował wyrżnięcie gatunku ludzkiego... Miał rację, tak, jednak Castiel wiedział, czuł to w sobie, że musiał mu pomóc. Pal sześć to, jakie krzywdy wyrządził Lucyfer. _Był _archaniołem, w dodatku ulubieńcem samego Boga. Ich Ojciec twierdził, że każdy zasługiwał na przebaczenie, więc i czarnowłosy przyjął podobną filozofię.

Samandriel powiedział kiedyś, że zbyt wielkie serce zawsze było problemem Castiela.

Czy to oznaczało, że nie potrafił trzeźwo spojrzeć na świat? Chciał wierzyć w to, że wszyscy w głębi duszy są dobrzy, że należy im się kolejna szansa, że mogą się zmienić, ponieważ ludzie to cudowne istoty, mimo że nie zawsze im wychodzi, lecz wciąż i wciąż dążą do poprawy. A widział to zwłaszcza, gdy patrzył na Winchesterów. I to rodziło w nim nadzieję, że może również Diabeł się zmieni, że teraz, gdy stał się człowiekiem, zmieni swoje nastawienie do tej rasy, że może zrozumie, że pojmie, że nie wszyscy są źli, że warto o nich walczyć.

Będzie to trudne, zważywszy na to, że archanioł spędził praktycznie całą swoją egzystencję w Piekle, snując plany zagłady ludzkości, którą gardził, którą, z czasem spędzonym w Klatce, znienawidził. Widział u nich tylko wady, nawet nie starając się ujrzeć zalet. A powinien, bo ludzka miłość, oddanie, poświęcenie, żal swoich czynów były niepowtarzalne i tak silne, że ogrzewało to jego serce i sprawiało, że każdego dnia coraz bardziej się w nich zakochiwał.

Jednak Dean ostudzał entuzjazm Castiela, przytaczając różne katastrofy z ich życia, a nie było ich mało, przypominając mu, że zło, które jest na świecie, to tylko wina ludzi, nikogo innego. W miłości nie widzi się wszystkiego, same superlatywy, za to chłodne podejście do życia daje prawdziwe spojrzenie na świat. Przynajmniej tak twierdził blondyn. Nienawiść, gniew, zawiść, zazdrość, chęć zemsty; to były uczucia silniejsze od tych pozytywnych. I to one rządziły ludźmi.

Obaj mężczyźni mieli całkowicie inne podejście do rzeczywistości. Obaj wiele przeszli, lecz Cas nie stracił swej dziecięcej naiwności, jak to zwykł mówić starszy łowca, a on sam stracił swoją bardzo dawno temu.

– Dean, chcę iść sprawdzić w jakim stanie znajduje się Lucyfer – zażądał anioł po raz któryś z kolei.

– Po co? – zdziwił się, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka sarkazmu.

– Bo nie wydaje mi się, żeby leżenie zakutym w kajdany, z kawałkami szkła na całym ciele, w ciemnym pomieszczeniu było miłą pobudką dla kogoś, kto właśnie stracił łaskę.

– Rogaty nie jest naszym gościem, ale więźniem, chyba nie muszę ci przypominać. Poza tym, i tak pewnie jest nieprzytomny, więc jego otoczenie raczej teraz mu nie przeszkadza – wyrecytował i przewrócił stronę w gazecie, którą zawzięcie czytał, a raczej starał się czytać.

– Skoro Sam jest w swojej sypialni, Lucyfer też na to zasługuje. Ten bunkier posiada dużo pokoi, dlaczego nie można mu choć jednego odstąpić? – Cas nie dawał za wygraną.

– Tylko że Sammy jest moim bratem...

– A Lucyfer jest moim – wtrącił mu się w zdanie.

Winchester musiał przyznać, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Brat bratem, ale to wciąż był _Diabeł_.

– Odłóżmy na chwilę wasze więzy krwi – zielonooki odezwał się po zastanowieniu. – On cię zabił. Dlaczego tak uparcie chcesz mu pomóc? Dlaczego?

Castiel westchnął ciężko.

Dean wiedział dlaczego, w końcu wałkowali ten temat przez cały czas, lecz wciąż nie chciał dać się przekonać. Nie chciał pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś współczuje Diabłu po tym wszystkim co zrobił i co chciał zrobić. Było to, według niego, po prostu nie do pomyślenia. Kto normalny stara się zrozumieć Lucyfera? Kto chce mu ulżyć w bólu?

Winchester może i był uparty w swoim dążeniu do ciemiężenia upadłego archanioła i nie zamierzał ujrzeć jego dobrych stron, o ile jakiekolwiek miał, ale Castiel również do uległych nie należał.

Spojrzał na blondyna, który jakby kłócił się z własnymi myślami i mocno nad czymś zastanawiał. A dylematy wręcz zalewały jego umysł; jeśli pozwoli Szatanowi osiedlić się w którymś z pokoi, ten będzie mógł w każdej chwili odwiedzić Sama, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Nic nieznaczącą drobnostką był fakt, że Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę i nie mógł już nikogo opętać, a to, że był zwykłym człowiekiem, co stawiało go na równi z pozostałymi mieszkańcami starego bunkra, w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. Łowca miał to gdzieś. Cały czas uważał, że ich gość zechce skrzywdzić jego brata.

– Więc? – spytał anioł po dość długiej chwili milczenia.

Dean przeniósł na niego swój mętny wzrok i zacisnął szczękę.

– Nie. Lucyfer zostaje na dole. Jednak jeśli tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć, proszę, możesz iść zobaczyć jak się miewa – powiedział sarkastycznie i przewrócił stronę w dawno zapomnianej już gazecie.

Czarnowłosy anioł powędrował do piwnicy z apteczką w dłoni i, mocując się jakiś czas z zabezpieczeniami, wszedł do lochu. Pod podeszwą jego butów rozkruszały się drobne kawałeczki popękanych żarówek.

Na krześle stojącym na środku pomieszczenia siedział mężczyzna z zamkniętymi oczami, głuchy na otoczenie. Castiel ostrożnie podszedł do niego i ocenił wzrokiem sytuację. Ran zewnętrznych było pewnie o wiele mniej niż wewnętrznych, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, zaledwie zadrapania na kostkach i nadgarstkach.

Cas zabrał się do pracy. Odpiął kajdany i odwiązał łańcuchy, które z głośnym brzdękiem opadły na podłogę. Następnie z apteczki wyciągnął bandaże i wodę utlenioną, po czym gazę namoczył specyfikiem i delikatnie przejechał po lekko zaschniętych ranach. Z początku biały materiał z każdym ruchem zabarwiał się na różne odcienie brązu, czerwieni i pomarańczu. Starannie owinął bandaż wokół oczyszczonych nadgarstków.

Przypomniało mu to Meg, demona, u którego zobaczył coś więcej niż tylko chęć bezinteresownego mordu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Ciekawe co u niej słychać_ – pomyślał.

Wziął się za podwijanie nogawek podartych jeansów, by móc zająć się odkażaniem kostek, gdy zauważył poparzenia znajdujące się na łydkach. Tego się nie spodziewał, choć może powinien. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach opatrunki pokryły zdarte miejsca na skórze.

Dean wszedł do pokoju swojego brata. Przysunął krzesło do łóżka i usiadł na nim, spoglądając na śpiącego bruneta. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, a dłońmi podtrzymywał podbródek, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy dobrze uczynił. Teraz był z tym wszystkim sam, nie znał opinii młodszego łowcy, nie wiedział jakie było jego zdanie. A Castiel nie był w stanie obiektywnie podejść do tematu, zażarcie broniąc i usprawiedliwiając Lucyfera.

– Co ja mam zrobić, Sam? – zapytał nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Co mam zrobić, braciszku. Przecież nie mogę mu pozwolić u nas zamieszkać, jeszcze nie zwariowałem. Ale boję się... – zamilknął, próbując zebrać myśli – boję się, że znów będziesz cierpiał. Jak w Piekle, jak przez te halucynacje, jak w psychiatryku... Zresztą jak całe życie, i to przez kogo? – zaśmiał się sardonicznie. – To ja zmusiłem cię do powrotu do tego gównianego życia... Cas uważa, że Diabeł zasługuje na drugą szansę. Jak mamy mu dać drugą szansę po tym co ci zrobił? A jeśli pewnego dnia Rogatemu odbije i nas zabije we śnie? Sammy, proszę, wróć do nas, w końcu do ciebie należy ostateczna decyzja – znów zapanowała cisza.

Sam oddychał miarowo i głęboko, kilka włosów ostało się na jego twarzy, na której malował się błogi spokój. Nie słyszał swojego brata, niestety.

Monolog Deana był prawdziwy i szczery, ale nie zawierał jednej rzeczy. Jego jednego zmartwienia, którego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie chciał o tym nikomu mówić, nawet myśleć o tym nie potrafił otwarcie, ponieważ nie chciał tracić wiary w swojego brata. Otóż Dean obawiał się, że Sam będzie chciał powiedzieć "tak" Lucyferowi. I nie chodziło tu już o symboliczne "tak", o zgodę na opętanie, a o to, że archanioł przekona łowcę do swoich racji. Że Sam odkryje, że jednak może coś łączy go z Diabłem.

Castiel zdjął zakrwawioną koszulę Lucyfera i położył na stole. Dwie czerwone, jeszcze mokre, plamy znajdujące się mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu co łopatki przesiąkły podkoszulek blondyna. Wypalone skrzydła. Anioł podwinął ciemnozieloną koszulkę, chcąc sprawdzić, jak to wygląda, i wciągnął powietrze ze świstem widząc postrzępioną, spaloną skórę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego brat posiadał tyle ran koniecznych do wyleczenia. Musiał o tym poinformować starszego Winchestera i, nie bacząc na jego sprzeciwy, ulokować Lucyfera w wygodnym łóżku, a także dokończyć opatrywanie obrażeń.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Dean nie był skory do pomocy, jednak po wielu namowach Castiela zgodził się oddać jedną sypialnię, marudząc pod nosem, w kółko powtarzając "przeklęte anioły". Zrobił to, ale postawił jeden warunek: on sam wybierze pokój dla Diabła. Wybrał więc lokum znajdujące się jak najdalej sypialni Sama, a najbliżej jego, by mieć go cały czas na oku.

Nowy pokój Lucyfera był skromnie urządzony, stało tam jedynie szerokie łóżko i mała komoda, jednak archanioł nie posiadał żadnych osobistych rzeczy, więc po co mu więcej. Łowca powtarzał, że upadły anioł i tak nie zabawi u nich zbyt długo.

Cas i Dean delikatnie położyli blondyna na posłaniu. Winchester na starcie zaznaczył, że nie ma zamiaru pomagać w kuracji Szatana, że jego towarzysz musi się sam z tym uporać. Czarnowłosy kiwnął tylko głową, nie chcąc wdawać się w kolejne kłótnie i już po chwili bandaże, plastry, woda utleniona i nożyczki poszły w ruch.

Niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia skąd posiadał takie umiejętności w opatrywaniu ran, lecz w tym momencie cieszył się, że mu ich nie brak. Naczynie Lucyfera było w opłakanym stanie i z pewnością minie sporo czasu do przywrócenia jego dawnej świetności. Dean co kilka chwil zaglądał aniołowi przez ramię z zaciekawieniem obserwując jego pracę.

Pół godziny minęło w oka mgnieniu i nim się Castiel obejrzał, kończył okrywać największe skaleczenia. Opatrunek rozchodził się na całej klatce piersiowej i łopatkach, i niestety wciąż pojawiały się na nim czerwone plamy. Konieczna będzie zmiana niektórych bandaży co parę godzin.

* * *

Po pewnym czasie Sam przestał zwracać uwagę na gwiazdy, dziwne kształty i kolorowe wzorki pojawiające mu się przed oczami. Słyszał cichutki pisk, a także dziwny szum, niczym wiatr przedzierający się przez liściaste drzewa, echem odbijający się od kamiennych ścian opustoszałych jaskiń. Zatracił się w tym uspokajającym dźwięku, wyobrażając sobie nocną wędrówkę przez wiatrołomy, z daleka pochłaniając wzrokiem rozdzierający się na całym horyzoncie las, góry pełne grot i pieczar. To było piękne. Ciemność zalewała go z każdej strony, lecz biały blask księżyca oświetlał tajemniczą puszczę, zupełnie jakby wskazywał mu cel podróży.

Zrobił krok do przodu, gdy nagle suche, przewalone drzewa zajęły się ogniem. Z porażającą szybkością gałęzie i liście stawały w płomieniach, odcinając mu jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Rozglądnął się spanikowany szukając wyjścia. W tej samej chwili ogniste języki zaczęły lizać jego buty, spodnie, by po chwili mogły już całkowicie dobrać się kurtki, zbliżając się do dłoni i twarzy. Sam odskoczył w bok, energicznie wymachując rękami, chcąc ugasić palące iskry. Jednakże nie odczuwał pieczenia. Nie było mu nawet gorąco. Przerażało go jedynie to, że się palił. Następnie usłyszał krzyk, choć może był to ryk zwierzęcia, nie wiedział, ponieważ wszystko znów ogarnęła ciemność i po sekundzie zapadła ogłuszająca cisza.

Otworzył oczy. Zwyczajnie otworzył oczy. Nie zanotował bólu głowy, urywanego oddechu, przyspieszonego tętna... Wszystko było w porządku. Ostatnimi czasy rzadko budził się bez palpitacji serca, więc zdziwił się pozytywnie i, wręcz od razu, postanowił odwiedzić swojego brata, mając nadzieję, że od niego dowie się co się stało.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo spał ani dlaczego spał. Nie wiedział dlaczego miał taki dziwny sen i co mógł on oznaczać. Pamiętał tylko, że schodził do lochu wraz z Deanem i Casem, jednak powody nie były mu znane.

Znalazł pozostałych mężczyzn w bibliotece, a miny ich wskazywały na to, że wydarzyło się coś niedobrego. Jego starszy brat natychmiast do niego podszedł i zaczął zadawać chaotyczne pytania o to, jak się czuje i czy nic mu nie jest. Sam powiedział prawdę, że wszystko było w porządku, ale Dean chyba mu nie uwierzył, ponieważ wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie. Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami po czym Castiel odchrząknął, przywołując Winchesterów na ziemie.

– Sammy, musimy ci coś powiedzieć – odezwał się łowca. W odpowiedzi otrzymał powolne kiwnięcie głową. – Widzisz, wczoraj miało miejsce tutaj _malutkie_ zamieszanie. Nie będę się rozgadywał, Lucyfer stracił swoją łaskę i teraz mieszka w jednym z pokoi bunkra. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to pomysł Casa – powiedział na swoją obronę, palcem wskazując anioła.

Do Sama te informacje jeszcze nie dotarły, bo jedyną reakcją, jaką zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, było skromne...

– Okej.

Ale po jakimś czasie zaczynał rozumieć, co właśnie powiedział blondyn. Opadł na krzesło, które niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem jego ciała, i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przeczesał włosy i odetchnął głośno, spoglądając na brata i czarnowłosego.

– Lucyfer... on jest g-gdzieś tutaj? – spytał trzęsącym się głosem.

Dean już chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz w zdanie wtrącił mu się trzeci mężczyzna.

– Tak. Wskazane było przeniesienie go do bardziej odpowiednich dla jego stanu warunków. Jest nieprzytomny, i to nie zmieni się jeszcze przez kilka dni.

Brunet analizował w ciszy każde słówko anioła, powolutku przetrawiając najnowsze wiadomości.

Czyli Diabeł osiedlił się w ich bunkrze. Diabeł. W ich bunkrze. Osiedlił się. Czy tylko w jego głowie brzmiało to cholernie nienormalnie?

– Chwila... – Sam burknął – on stracił łaskę? Jak?

Castiel westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw niego, podobnie uczynił Dean.

– Łączy się to z zaklęciem Metatrona i pobytem Lucyfera w Piekle. Z samego początku oba te czynniki zaledwie ją osłabiły, jednak z czasem doprowadziły do powolnego wypalania jej – zrobił krótką przerwę i zacisnął zęby. – Dziwi mnie fakt, że mój brat w ogóle przeżył – popatrzył na Winchesterów – proces obumierania łaski jest dla każdego anioła śmiertelny w skutkach, ale chyba jednak nie dla archanioła.

– Zbierzmy to wszystko w całość – w głosie młodszego łowcy dało się słyszeć rozbawienie połączone z niedowierzaniem – Lucyfer jest człowiekiem i mieszka sobie tutaj. Nawet jak na nas jest to chore.

– Touché – Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Nie, Dean, to nie jest śmieszne – zakomunikował Sam, a blondyn głośniej zachichotał. – Co teraz? Czy Diabeł... czy on może mnie opętać?

– Spokojnie, Lucyfer nic nie może ci zrobić – powiedział Cas. – Dużo czasu zajmie mu borykanie się z człowieczymi odruchami, będzie tym całkowicie pochłonięty. A skoro mowa o tym, czy mój brat może coś komukolwiek zrobić... Podejrzewam, że teraz kłopot apokalipsy zniknął. Jako iż jego łaska została zdegradowana do poziomu ludzkiej duszy, nikomu nic nie grozi.

Byłe wybrane naczynie Lucyfera wstało od stołu i pomaszerowało do korytarza. Dean zmrużył oczy.

– A ty dokąd idziesz?

– Odwiedzić go – odpowiedział krótko.

– No chyba cię do reszty powaliło – stwierdził rozgniewany. – Dlaczego wszyscy w tym domu chcą zginąć? – teatralnie popatrzył w górę, unosząc ręce.

– Histeryzujesz...

– Ciota – warknął piegowaty mężczyzna.

– Kretyn – odparł i zniknął w ciemnym holu.

Sam czuł gdzieś w głębi duszy, że powinien sprawdzić jak się czuje archanioł. Misja samobójcza, owszem, ale to było silniejsze od niego, nie mógł pohamować tej niezdrowej fascynacji.

Zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie pokoje będące na tym piętrze. Otwierał każde drzwi po kolei, zaczynając od tych, które egzystowały obok jego sypialni. Pudło. Następne pomieszczenie również było puste. Łowca zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie poszukać w garażu albo sprawdzić, czy w lochu nie znajduje się przypadkowe łóżko. Jednak gdy przekręcił ostatnią z możliwych klamek, i zajrzał do lokum, wszelkie myśli opuściły jego umysł, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

Był tu. Leżał na łóżku i wyglądał tak... _niewinnie_. Blade policzki co jakiś czas poruszały się w lekkich, niekontrolowanych spazmach, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała nienaturalnie powoli. Uwadze zielonookiego nie uszły rozległe opatrunki i zadrapania obejmujące prawie całą powierzchnię skóry drugiego mężczyzny. Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę bliżej się mu przyjrzał.

Sam przełknął ślinę i pochylił lekko głowę, ponieważ chciał wejść do środka, a był zbyt wysoki, by nie zahaczyć czołem o futrynę. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, gdy zbliżył się do postaci, która kilka lat temu przeobraziła jego życie w jeszcze większy koszmar.

Ale gdy teraz na niego patrzył, gdy spoglądał na twarz wykrzywiającą się w grymasie cierpienia, na krwawiące bandaże, na wrak człowieka, nie potrafił go nienawidzić. Czuć odrazę – oczywiście, zniechęcenie – również, ale nie nienawiść.

– Czym się stałem? – zaśmiał się gorzko.

Pytanie to zawisło w powietrzu i podążało za nim aż do jego sypialni. Olbrzymi brunet runął na swoje posłanie i westchnął głośno, po raz setny tego dnia.

Czy to oznaczało, że Lucyfer znalazł sobie nowy dom? Czy to oznaczało, że znalazł sobie dom u dwójki mężczyzn, która powinna jak najszybciej odesłać jego dupsko do Piekła, gdy tylko go zobaczyła?

Świat schodzi na psy...

Winchester uzgodnił – sam ze sobą, lecz to tylko szczegół – że Diabeł może u nich zostać, ale tylko na okres jego kuracji, potem się zobaczy. Przecież nie mogą wyrzucić człowieka w prawdopodobnej śpiączce za drzwi, bądź co bądź, odrobina ludzkich uczuć w nich została.

Przyszłe tygodnie zapowiadają się naprawdę interesująco.


End file.
